Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have become the mainstream flat penal displays and have gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. The TFT-LCDs have been widely used in television sets, desktop computer monitors, notebook computers, GPS devices, game consoles, palm computers, digital cameras, and mobile phones, etc. The TFT-LCDs have many application liquid crystal display modes, such as the most popular twisted nametic (TN) display mode, vertical alignment (VA) display mode, the fast growing in-plane switch (IPS) display mode, and fringe field switching (FFS) display mode, etc.
All these display modes share one common feature of applying electric voltage to control the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules to modulate the external light passing through the liquid crystal material. Thus, the image display function is achieved. Because of the wide viewing angles and other advantages, the IPS and FFS display modes are more popular and widely used. The IPS and FFS display modes will be used as examples in the following descriptions.
However, the IPS and FFS display modes often require using polarizers, and the variations in the polarization directions of the polarizers may affect display quality. The disclosed liquid crystal display panel and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.